Lost in the moment
by Kose Hanakimi
Summary: InuYasha pisses off Kagome, not like he's never done that, and she goes back to her own time; only difference is that she refuses to come back. See what happens when our naiive little half-breed goes to Kagome's time to retrieve her.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: OK, this started off as a daydream and turned into a fanfic. But don't most Fanfic's start that way?...maybe just mine. Anyway, please enjoy. I will probably post it in chapters because it's long. Not as long as some stories I've read, but pretty long. Please post, and don't be mean about it. THAT MEANS NO FLAMES! This is my first fanfic, so bear with me. Domo Arigato.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters...even the sexy ones like Sesshomaru. There, I said it. Happy?

Author) Hi everyone. Welcome to my fanfic. Please hold all applause.

*cricket chirps*

Natake) I'm surprised the cricket even showed up.

A) HEY!

N) He held his applause, too. He listened to you.

A) Whatever. Don't be cruel Natake. I know where you live.

N) I know where Sesshomaru lives too.

A) You do not! FANS, DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! HE LIES!

N) What fans? The cricket chirps so he has something to do. He also withholds his compliments to the chef and left without paying.

A) Sorry people, this has just gotten random.

N) By people, do you mean the cricket and his legs?

A)*knife slash* Anyway...wiping blood off hands enjoy and review. Thank You!

N) I'm...not...dead...yet...*red eyes flare*

A) Mommy...NNNnnnoooooooooooo...

* * *

_'THOUGHTS'_

"TALKING"

MIA-Missing in action; A.K.A., gone. Missing. Basically, it just means that he's been gone for a while.

Goshinboku-Time tree. For example: the one InuYasha was sealed to. The tree that stands in the feudal era and Kagome's time.

* * *

"InuYasha? Miroku?" Kagome yells, frustrated.

She is walking along searching for InuYasha. He had been MIA for hours. He had said something about looking for Naraku, although he only took Miroku with him. 'What am I? Like hell he's looking for Naraku. He would have taken me, I sense the jewel shards.' Kagome thought, slowing her pace. 'Why am I even looking for him? I can take this time to go back to my time. He won't miss me...he won't even know I'm gone.' She silently smirks, lost in thoughts of a warm bath and a peaceful nights' sleep.

Kagome starts to walk the opposite direction, and soon finds herself lost. Staying calm, she scans the forest for the Goshinboku; upon spotting it, she trudges towards it. A faint conversation becomes louder as she walks closer. She freezes as soon as she hears that cursed name, Kikyo.

"-still love her. I can't help that. Whaddya want me to do?" InuYasha retorts.

"Choose one" Miroku smugly says.

"I will not. Everything's been fine all this time. Besides-" he responds, interrupted by a smack to the head. "Why'dya do that"

"Because you are constantly misleading Lady Kagome. She might have feelings for you, and you turn around and go after other girls. A true disgrace." He declares, shaking his head in disgust.

"You're one to talk, you lecher. What about Sango, huh?" The half-breed growls.

"Well, I try to make a move on her and she slaps me. So when I do it to other girls, she still hurts me. She obviously loves me and doesn't know how to show it." Miroku explains. "So I test her love by trying her patience. If she didn't love me, she wouldn't get jealous about my popularity over the ladies."

"Oh, that makes sense." InuYasha nods, thinking of the monk's wisdom.

'No it doesn't.' Kagome thinks, eavesdropping.

"So who's it gonna be?"

"Er...K...um... I can't pick one" InuYasha whimpers

"Man up! Choose one and set us all at ease!" Miroku says, crossing his arms.

"Why should I? No one can make me!" InuYasha childishly declares.

"Yeah right. A sit or two by Kagome will set you straight" The monk smirks.

Upon hearing her name, Kagome freezes up, but then noticing that they still hadn't discovered her, she let out a silent sigh and resumed listening in to their conversation.

"Well, they both sense the sacred jewel shards..." The half-breed begins.

"But Kikyo seems a lot nicer. I mean, Kagome always tells me to sit around Koga. Knowing her, she loves him" he taunts. Kagome grits her teeth and whispers "That little...", but stops there when she sees InuYasha's ears perk up. She lets out a small gasp, and he turns to her hiding place.

"Pay attention InuYasha!" Miroku says, hitting him over the head again with the staff. "What if she likes, even loves Koga? Would _you_ stop them?"

"Stop them from what? They aren't gonna be doing anything 'cause I wont let her go with him" InuYasha states, over protectively.

"Who says you can stop them? And anyway, it's not like you own her. She can go if she pleases" Miroku responds hastily.

"I'll plug up the well. That way, she chooses either to stay with me or go." InuYasha retorts, obviously pleased with his plan.

_'WHAT!' Thought Kagome, clutching her fists in rage._

"WHAT!" Miroku shouts, vocalizing Kagome's thought. "What are you thinking?"

"Well, if she goes, I have Kikyo. And if she stays, I have them both, like I do now." InuYasha proudly states.

"WHAT!" Shouts Kagome, springing out the bushes.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT I'LL LET YOU DO THAT! AND THAT IS THE STUPIDEST PLAN I'VE EVER HEARD! AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'YOU'LL HAVE ME AND KIKYO LIKE YOU DO NOW?'" She yells, fuming!

"Uh! I m-mean, WHY ARE Y-YOU EAVESDROPPING!" InuYasha exclaims, turning the questions on her. He is sputtering, obviously surprised by her outburst.

"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT! TRAPPING ME EITHER HERE OR THERE, YOU'RE DESPICABLE!" She screams, jabbing her finger at him. She then turns around, huffs, and starts to walk away.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING?" InuYasha shouts, and then whispers" Probably to your wolf mate"

"I'M GOING HOME" She responds, tears forming in her eyes. "Now you won't have to choose between us. Not like I could compete with a dead girl."

"Kagome..."InuYasha begins gently, reaching towards her.

"SIT BOY" She roars, her voice echoing throughout the forest.

Kagome grabs her backpack out of a bush and jumps down the well, leaving with tears flowing like twin waterfalls.

* * *

AN: Sorry, couldn't help it. All yall Excel Saga Fans know about the Twin waterfall thing. . Poor Pedro.

Anyway, back on the subject of my fanfic, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Author) Hey, I'm back.

Koshii) So what?

A) Yea, this is Koshii. Natake decided to conveniently leave me...I mean, go on vacation.

K) I thought you killed him

A) NO! He refuses to die by my hands. Go figure?

K) So...what now.

A) Well, now Natake insults me and I find a creative way to _dispose_ of him just for him to come back the next chapter. But...

K)...he didn't come back this time.

A) Yeah...*sniff* I kinda miss the rude, idiotic, mean brat of a guy.

K)*stare* No you don't.

A) You're right. No I don't. Thanks.

K) Anytime.

BOTH) Please enjoy this chapter and review. Thanks for your support. *bows*

Natake) What support?

A) HEY!

InuYasha slams into the ground, but not before grabbing Miroku's sleeve, pulling him down with him. The half-breed looks up at the well with anger in his eyes, but the ill will fades as he sees the light from the well disappear; he smashes his face back into the ground. Miroku stands up and brushes himself off just as Sango and Shippo come up to them. They had seen a pissed Kagome escape through the Bone-Eaters Well. Shippo looks at Sango and she shoots a dirty look at a very stunned Miroku, who looks at the well and then at InuYasha, and then shifts his gaze to his feet.

"Get up InuYasha" Shippo says, pulling at InuYasha's arm, "You have to go after Kagome." Then Shippo tugs at one of InuYasha's ears, hoping to spark a reaction, most likely rage. InuYasha sits up and Shippo covers his head with his hands, waiting for the inevitable bop to the head. When one doesn't come, he looks up at the poor dog demon and he sees InuYasha sitting with his feet together and a distraught look in his eyes, like a sad puppy; he looks as if he's about to cry. He shuts his eyes really hard and hops into a very high tree. Shippo and Sango exchange glances, and before the monk knows it, he is surrounded; Shippo and Sango on each side and Kirara growling behind him.

"What happened?" asks Sango.

"Yeah, what did **you** do _this _time?" Shippo infers.

"She," Miroku sadly says, "heard me and InuYasha talking and..."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" interrupts Sango, tightening her grip on him.

"Ow" he exclaims, jumping forwards, freeing himself from their clutches. "It's not what I said" adds Miroku, "It's what she heard InuYasha say."

No one says anything for a while, and everyone is shocked (even Shippo) when the young kit interrupts the silence with a question.

"Is...Is Kagome coming back?...I mean, she was pretty mad."

"She might not...She was...Sh...She said...I don't know" Miroku confesses as he looks up at the tree.

Back in Kagome's time, she is crying into her pillow. Souta and her mom go up to her and her mom asks "What happened?"

"Huh" Kagome asks, quickly wiping her tears.

"Yeah, you weren't supposed to be back until Friday" Souta notes.

"What? I can't come back early?"

"No" Souta says.

"Souta!" her mom scolds.

"Sorry" Souta says, and then adds, "Where's InuYasha?"

"Inu...In...INUYASHA!" she suddenly shouts, "I...I HATE YOU!" tears streaming down her face. She buries her face in her tear-stained pillow and lies there shaking until everyone else leaves her room. She sits up and stares at herself in the mirror; her eyes are puffy and red, her cheeks are drained of color, and her lower lip is quivering. She stands up slowly and looks out the window; the stars are different; in the Feudal Era, the stars glisten and glow, but here, they look as if they're fading. Kagome looks up at one shining star as a tear drips down her face.

InuYasha looks up at one shining star in the sky and huffs. His ears pick up the conversation below. Shippo asks "Is…Is Kagome coming back? I mean…well she _was_ pretty mad" "She might not…She was…Sh...She said…I don't know" the monk says hopelessly. "GRRRRRRRRRR" InuYasha growls as he bangs his head against the tree. He winces as a leaf falls off the tree and onto Shippo's head. Shippo, Sango, and Miroku look into the tree and they see half of InuYasha's face. His eyes are stern, as if he's been thinking really hard; He looks down at them, if only for a second, and then disappears higher into the tree.

"So, how's that white-haired dude?" Eri asks.

"He's...um...uh...So, whaddid I miss at school?"

"Come on Kagome, tell us" whines Ayumi.

"Please?" adds Yuka.

"I'd rather not" Kagome admits, warm tears blurring her vision.

"OH!" the gasp and Kagome wipes away her tears away. "What happened between you and Mr. Attitude?"

"Nothing...something...everything,"

"EVERYTHING!" they shout in unison.

"Ewww, No!"

"Kagome, we are your best friends. OK, then how is that 'monk' guy?"

"Miroku, he's ok...but he's in love with Sango."

"Do you hate her?"

"No, why would I? She's nice, and anyway they were meant for each other."

"And that other guy...the one who said he loves you?"

"Who, Koga? He's engaged, always has been. I guess he just doesn't love Ayame."

"Her name sounds just like yours" they observe.

"Only by the last syllable."

"I wonder where Kagome is." Shippo states.

"She hasn't come back yet?" asks Miroku.

"She made it sound as if she didn't wanna come back." Shippo responds.

"If I were her, I wouldn't come back either" Sango points out matter-of-factly. A rock falls out of the tree and hits Sango on the head.

"Oh" Kagome gasps. 'I can't stop thinking about him' she thinks, getting stressed out and tired.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?" She shouts, waking up half the class and flustering the teacher.

"Miss Higurashi? Is something wrong?" The teacher asks, concerned for his student's wellbeing.

"I...I feel sick. Can I go home?" Kagome moans.

"All right, but take it easy. There's a test next Tuesday that you cannot afford to miss Miss Higurashi...Miss Higurashi?" her teacher responds.

"Oh...yeah, ok." Kagome says as she walks out the door.

"Where's Kagome?" asks Hojo anxiously.

"She left early. She wasn't feeling alright." answers Eri.

"What ailment could she have?" He questions.

'Heartache probably' she thinks.

"Hmmm" Hojo wonders as he walks away.

Ayumi and Yuka walk up to Eri.

"What," Ayumi asks," did Hojo want?"

"He wanted to know where Kagome is." Eri responds.

"I wonder why" they all think aloud.

"How long is he going to stay up there?" Shippo asks, leaning against the tree."

"Maybe forever" mumbles Miroku.

The tree shakes as InuYasha jumps out of it; he glares at Miroku with such hatred that Miroku slips on Kirara's tail, and Kirara scratches Shippo, and Shippo jumps on Sango's legs making her fall on her back. They all ended up a heap in front of a smirking InuYasha. He turns away and walks towards the well.

"Where are you going InuYasha?" Shippo asks.

"Where's it look?" He scoffs. "I'm going after Kagome." "Look after Tetsusaiga for me." he says as he takes it off. He jumps into the air and disappears headfirst down the well.

Koshii) Me again. The dear author is...tied up at the moment

Natake)*maniacal laughing*

Koshii)...as I said, so she cannot bid you adieu.

Author) *shouting* ADEIU! ADEIU!

Natake) wow, guess the ropes aren't tight enough.

Koshii) I'll help.

Author) KOSHII!

Koshii) What? I'm here to serve.

Author) YOU'RE HERE TO SERVE ME!

Koshii) eh? I get paid either way.

Natake) You get a cookie too if you come over to the dark side.

Author) HA! KOSHII HATES COOKIES!

Natake) Wattabout a raisin?

Author) Yuck

Koshii) Sure.

Author) Uh oh. Review and save me! *muffled cries of struggle*

Natake) or not...


	3. Chapter 3

Random Author's Note) I want to tell you all that I will edit my previous chapters and label each scene change/paragraph (you know, like from Kagome's time to the Feudal era and vice-versa) by the person who it's mainly about, or who is thinking what. That makes sense...I hope.

* * *

Author) Hiya again. Thank for all yall who have read my story. I'm still yet to get a single review though.

Natake) Ha ha. P

Author) Meanie. Anyway, I'm contented, for over 100 people have read this, and I posted this a few days ago.

Natake) That's nothing to be proud of.

Koshii) And you still have no reviews.

Natake and Koshii) SO BASICALLY YOU SUCK!

Author) That's not true. No one flamed me or said I sucked.

Natake) No one said you're any good either.

Author) Well...it's a tie then. I don't rule, but I don't suck.

Koshii) You don't suck.

Natake) Yeah

Author) really?

Koshii) Totally

Natake) We make your story cool.

Koshii) And you're a great writer.

Natake) Kiss up. You just don't wanna be disposed of. *struggles at iron chains*

Koshii) Not true. If this story sucks, then we do too.

Natake) Oh...right. Then it rocks.

Author) Thanks.

Koshii) If it's not too much trouble, can you please-

Natake) UNBOUND ME WOMAN! Or I'll...do something.

Author) How frightening. *walks towards the chained boys with a blowtorch*

Natake) What the...?

Author) This will only hurt a little. MWU HA HA! close door

Amare) Hi. I will take it from here. Kose is busy, so I will just say to R&R, read and review. Bye for now.

KAGOME

"Why honey, you're home early." her mom says with a concerned look in her eyes. "Are you feeling all right?"

"No. I feel horrible" she moans, holding her head.

"Hey sis. Aren't you supposed to be at school?" Souta asks, running in the door.

"Yeah, but I feel sick. So don't mess with me!" she warns.

"Ok, fine. Geeze" he mumbles, walking away. "Just wanted to know."

"Rest up honey, I'll be leaving for work soon" her mom reminds her.

"Ok" Kagome responds. She drags her feet up the stairs, drops her backpack on the floor of her room, and shuts her door. She then kneels down by her bed, reaches under it, and produces a journal. She lies on her bed and looks out the window.

"Huh?" she suddenly gasps as she sees a red streak outside her window, "InuYasha? No, it couldn't be. _He_ wouldn't come after _me…_ not after what I said." She picks up a purple ink pen and opens her notebook:

Dear journal:

I haven't been to the Feudal Era in about half a week. I haven't seen InuYasha either. I know I was pretty mad, and I know I said some mean things, but I meant every word of it. (She starts to bear down on the pencil really hard) **Does he know how much he hurt me? Inu…InuYa…I can't even bear to write his name.** (She starts speaking out loud, her tone and volume gradually increasing) "I hate him; I really do." (A tear hits her journal page) "I…I….I hate you INUYASHA. DIE!" (Her pencil snaps)

INUYASHA

InuYasha slowly slips out of the well and sees something shine out of the corner of his eye; a jewel shard. "Damn, does she want nothing to do with me? If that would have fallen into the well, she wouldn't be able to come back to the Feudal Era. Was...is she that mad?" he wonders as he picks it up and pockets the shard. He peeks out the door and slyly crawls out.

"Hi InuYasha" a joyous Souta exclaims.

"Heh?" InuYasha exhales, his hair standing on end. "I thought that was Kagome."

"Oh, she's at school" he explains.

"She is?" InuYasha asks, confused, for the scent of the girl was coming closer.

"Yeah, do you want me to tell her you came?" the young boy suggests.

"NO!" InuYasha shouts, covering Souta's mouth. "I was never here today, hear me? Never!"

Souta nods, and InuYasha releases him. "So, are you here to apologize?"

"NO!" he shouts, and then in a softer tone he asks, "Why, is she still mad?"

"Is she ever. She snaps at everything with a pulse that moves. Even at Buyo"

"Um...then I should go." He says, cautiously backing away from the house.

"Yeah, if she catches you...well, don't let her catch you." Souta warns, running into the house.

InuYasha looks around and hops onto the house. He starts to climb it, his final destination being Kagome's window. He hears her footsteps coming closer and then seize. Thinking that he is safely out of sight, he jumps across the window.

"Huh? InuYasha" he hears her gasp; his hair pricks up. "No, _he_ wouldn't come after _me…_not after what I said." he hears her say. 'Is that what she really thinks?' he wonders. He then hears a scratching sound. 'probably homework,' he thinks

"I hate him; I really do." Kagome says; InuYasha continues to listen in.

Kagome starts to yell. "I…I….I hate you INUYASHA. DIE!"

'WHAT THE...' he thinks, biting his tongue to prevent giving away his cover. His mind automatically goes to his previous lover saying those very words before his heart was pierced and his world went black.

FEUDAL ERA

Why did he leave the Tetsusaiga?, Shippo wonders.

"I wonder what he's planning to do." Miroku asks.

"Yeah, and how long will he be gone?" Sango adds.

"Maybe we should follow him" Shippo suggests, "He didn't tell us to stay here."

"But how? I mean, we can't go through the well." Miroku states.

"Oh yeah" Shippo remembers "So, we just wait?"

"I guess." the monk remarks. "For however long that will be"

"What if he decides to stay there?" Shippo asks, now worried.

"He left his Tetsusaiga. He'll be back" Sango reassures.

"Yeah, but when? And what about Kagome?" he asks, still not fully convinced.

"What about Kagome? That is her home. InuYasha is bound to raise a commotion-" Sango starts, just to be interrupted by Miroku.

"And Kagome will find him. And she obviously won't let him stay there-" Miroku continues.

"So she will send him back and probably come back with him." the young kit concludes.

'Smart plan' Shippo thinks.

'Not too bad InuYasha' thinks Sango.

'It might just work' Miroku considers.

"But knowing InuYasha" Miroku begins.

"He will find a way," Shippo says

"To mess it all up." Sango decides.

They all sigh.

KAGOME

...Mom says girls only cry over people they _really_ care about. Each time I think of him, I want to cry, and I usually do. Why did he have to talk so loudly? I heard every word he said. (sigh) I don't know if I'll ever go back. I doubt he even thinks of me. If I went back, he probably would act all weird around me, like he did when we first met. I don't know what to do. I can catch up on all my schoolwork and live like a _normal_ girl if I stay here. It would probably be best for everyone if I stay here. I won't be captured, but he seems to fight harder for me. Shippo and Sango will miss me, and possibly Miroku, but not that wretched half-demon… **InuYasha.**

INUYASHA

InuYasha hears more scratching sounds, and takes them to be writing.

'I should go before I hear anything else I don't need to' he thinks, hopping off the house.

"She hates me. And I came all this way to get her. Damn her. Waddid I do?" he asks no one in particular. He contemplates this for a moment, and then says, "I kinda deserve it though; she heard something she didn't wanna, I did the same thing." He sighs and trudges towards the well; then he opens the door to the cabin. With one last look at the house, he jumps down the well, but not before someone sees him. Oblivious to this, he travels to the opposing era.

"InuYasha? Why would he be here?" a female's voice questions.

FEUDAL ERA

"That idiot. It's his fault Kagome left anyway" Shippo complains.

"Yeah. What did he exactly say?" Sango questions the wary monk.

"Well, he was talking about Kikyo-" He starts.

"Whoa" the two listeners interrupt.

"Poor Kagome" Shippo huffs.

"Truly an idiot. Doesn't he know how fragile a woman's heart is?" Sango says, shaking her head.

"Especially with InuYasha being so wishy-washy." Shippo agrees.

"I agree. He should watch what he says. It's his fault Kagome's gone." Miroku manages to add, but not before a dark shadow falls over him. He whimpers and apology, but his plea is not acknowledged, for he soon receives a blow to the head.

"MY FAULT! WHAT ABOUT YOU AND YOUR PLAN, HUH? I DON'T SEE HER FALLING OVER FOR YOU!" InuYasha vents.

"Huh?" Sango demands.

"InuYasha, you're back" Shippo exclaims.

"Why are you back InuYasha?" Sango inquires.

"I can't just come back, huh? Always have to have a reason, don't I?" he sneers.

"Ok, why are you back without Kagome?" Sango rephrases.

"Um...does it matter?"

"Yeah, we kinda need to find the shards of the Shikon Jewel." Shippo notes.

"WE DON'T NEED HER TO-" he starts, just to be knocked unconscious by the monk.

"InuYasha, go back and get her. You know that she's our only chance of finding and destroying Naraku." Miroku orders.

"Um...I don't think he can hear you" Shippo points out, poking the half-breed.

"What exactly did he mean about someone falling all over you monk?" Sango says, lifting her weapon.

"Uh..." He begins, slowly backing away. He then turn around and runs away.

"MONK!" the demon slayer shouts in hot pursuit of him.

"This is going to be a long day." Shippo moans, still poking at the dog demon.

"Nyu" Kirara agrees.

* * *

Amare) Thanks for reading. I see the author really did edit this chapter according to her note in the beginning. But it's easier to see the change when the text is a different color like it is when I see it before it is submitted. Crazy author here never writes in plain black lettering. Well, please review and tell her if it is easier the way it is now or if it was easier before. Thank you again.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I am sooo very sorry that it took me so long to post this chapter. I know what yall are thinking. It's summer and I should have all the time in the world to write. Well, my only excuse is too much work and not enough time. I will try to update more, but I can't promise it 'cause I have to start worrying about school in 5 weeks. But don't lose faith in me. Oh, and the more you comment, the faster I write...I think.

Kose Hanakimi

* * *

Author) I'm back again. You can't get rid of me. I mean, I am the author after all.

Koshii) And I'm here too. But Natake won't be here...again.

Amare) Yeah, I get that, but why do we have to stay here while he goes to DisneyWorld.

Author) Thus is the life of an author.

All) sigh

Author) Well, I guess we will just get him when he gets back.

Amare) What if he brings souvenirs?

Koshii) Him. Bring souvenirs. For us? No.

Author) He has a point.

Amare) Don't be so mean. He can be nice if he wants to.

Koshii) Like he was nice when he broke all of your CDs.

Author) Or when he deleted all of your music on your mp3 player.

Amare) He WHAT?

Koshii) Uh Oh.

Author) She didn't know?

Koshii) Well, now she does.

Amare) He is sooo dead. I will make sure of that.

Author) Never mess with a music student's...well, music.

Koshii) shaking his head Am I the only one who actually feels bad for Natake. I mean, only a little.

Author) He deserves it.

Amare) And I will make sure he pays...personally.

Koshii) Amare, why don't you go lie down? You might feel better after that.

Amare) sigh Fine, but only 'cause I don't wanna be passed off as a crazy chainsaw murderer.

Author and Koshii) But you are

Amare) Did you just say something? turns around with red, flaring eyes. (a chainsaw whirrs)

Author and Koshii) No. Not a word.

Koshii) Now that Amare's gone, do you wanna tell our readers the good news?

Author) It's nothing really. I just got a review. Well not a review, but multiple. But thank you to the people who sent them (you know who you are).

Koshii) I know it means a lot to you.

Author) It does! I'm ecstatic. Some people like my story enough to comment. So thank you again.

Koshii) And please review some more. I like seeing the author happy.

Author) I mean I know I'm not the best writer, but I'm not the worst. So please review and tell me what you think.

Koshii) So...do you think InuYasha and Kagome should be together or should they both end up with other people.

Author) Well, I think-

Koshii) we should let the readers decide.

Author) Yeah. Well, see you next chapter. And please review.

Both) bows Thank you.

* * *

KAGOME

'I wonder how Shippo's doing. I really miss him, but I can't go back. I don't want to see InuYasha anymore. After hearing what he said, I don't want to know what else he will say. I mean, he said all that stuff without knowing I was there. He makes me so mad sometimes. Trapping me either here or there. Why I outta sit him until he's 6 feet under, maybe deeper.' Kagome thinks, gradually getting angrier.

"Kagome?"

"WHAT!" She stands up and shouts at a shocked Hojo.

"Uh...I-" He stammers.

"Oh, I'm sorry Hojo. I was zoning out and you shocked me." She says, sitting back down.

"Oh. You seemed angry. Is everything okay?" He asks, pulling up his desk next to hers.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Just a little stressed." She responds, taking out her lunch and placing it on her desk.

"Don't worry Kagome. It'll get better." He smiles and grabs a box lunch out of his bag.

"Hi Kagome. How's...oh." Eri starts, then stops, shocked to see Hojo there.

"Hi Eri." Kagome greets, motioning her to sit down at a seat adjacent to her.

Eri begins to sit down, just to have the seat yanked from under her. She shrieks, just as she hits the ground. Two sets of arms come out of nowhere and drag her out of the door. Kagome is oblivious to this.

Eri struggles and shouts incomprehensively, and her captors release her.

"Huh? Did you say something?" An innocent looking Ayumi asks.

"I said, what was that for?" Eri repeats.

"It was for Kagome." Yuka speaks up.

"Huh" Eri inquires, cocking her head to the side a little.

"Kagome is still upset about her old boyfriend breaking up with her." Ayumi starts.

"She said he wasn't her boyfriend" Eri responds.

"Would she be this upset over 'just a friend'?" Yuka asks.

"I...I guess not." She admits, "But I don't see why can't I sit with her?"

"Because for her to get over her ex, she needs to find another person." Yuka states.

"A person like...Hojo!" Eri shouts, putting the pieces together.

"Yes" Hojo answers, peeking out the doorway. The three girls tense up, and upon seeing that it was him and not Kagome, breathe out. "You called?" he points out, unsure of their reactions to be positive of it.

"Yes" Eri says.

"No" Ayumi and Yuka simultaneously lie.

"Er...ok." He says with a smile.

"You can go now" They all say.

"Ok, see you three later." He walks away, still confused.

The three girls sigh.

"What was that about?" questions Kagome.

"Your friends wanted to say hi...I think."

"You think?"

"Yeah" He shrugs, breaking apart his chopsticks.

She follows suit and breaks hers evenly. "So..." she awkwardly starts.

"How are you feeling Kagome?" Hojo inquires in a concerned manner.

"I'm feeling fine; better than I have in a while. Why?" she asks, throwing a question back at him.

"Uh...I'm just concerned" He admits. "You seem a little...off. Know that you can talk to me about anything Kagome, okay"

"Thanks Hojo, but everything's alright. Don't worry so much." She suggests.

"But Kagome, I can't help worrying about you" he states. Kagome turns a deep shade of crimson.

"I...I'll be right back" she sputters as she dashes out the door. She jolts around the corner and holds her warm cheeks.

'I'm blushing! Why am I blushing?' She thinks to herself.

"It's not like you didn't know he had feelings for you." Ayumi states out of nowhere.

"Geeze, don't sneak up on me like that!" She clutches her heart.

"Why are you out here anyway? You sure ran out the classroom quickly." Ayumi points out.

"I just...needed some fresh air." She fibs.

"Fresh air, right. No wonder you're so flushed." She taunts.

"Right. Got my fresh air, now I'm gonna get my lunch. Bye" She left a quickly as she came. She turns the corner into the classroom when she spies Yuka and Eri leaning over Hojo's desk pummeling him with questions.

"YOU SAID WHAT?" they shout.

"Did I say something wrong?" Hojo inquires.

"No, not at all." Eri responds

"We are glad you said it" Yuka adds.

"Then why did Kagome run off" Hojo questions.

"She...er...wanted a pork bun." Eri hopelessly lies.

"Yeah, and I'm back now" Kagome says in a low voice, her shadow falling over the two cowering girls.

"Where's your pork bun, Kagome?" asks Eri.

"You two..." she begins, only to be stopped by Ayumi.

"Kagome!" she shouts as Kagome turns her way. "Eri, Yuka, come on. Kagome, meet us in the courtyard after 6th period.

"Fine" Kagome sighs, releasing all of her anger. The three girls scamper away, leaving Hojo and Kagome alone together.

They start eating their lunch silently, and the silence was getting to both of them. Not to mention that Kagome couldn't get that miserable half breed off of her mind.

"Are you-" Kagome says.

"Do you want to-"Hojo asks at the same time.

They both look up at each other straight in the eyes. Hojo decides to speak up.

"Hey Kagome, I know we're just friends and all, but do you want to go and see a movie or something? I mean, only if you're feeling up to it and all." He keeps his eyes locked with hers, and she starts to blush lightly.

"Well, I'm not-" she begins to make an excuse, but a thought of InuYasha and what he said raids her mind. "I mean sure. Tell me when and where and I'll be there."

"Really" Hojo exclaims joyously, "Ahem, I mean only if you feel okay and stuff"

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world." She replies with a smile.

The bell rings and they pack up their half-eaten lunches. Hojo bids Kagome a farewell and walks out the door. Kagome remembers that Hojo hadn't told her when and where they would meet; just then, he pops back into the room and strides back up to Kagome.

"I forgot to tell you when and where. Sorry about that." Hojo apologizes.

"It's okay. I would have found you and asked you about it."

"Um, how about Saturday around three in the afternoon."

"Okay. Where?"

"I'll pick you up. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, see you then"

"Well, actually, see you tomorrow"

"Oh yeah, I forgot that it's Thursday."

"Well, I have to get to 5th period. See ya" Hojo bids as he strolls out the door. He slows his pace and says "Thank you Kagome." before he disappears out into the hall. Kagome runs after him and shouts "for what?" Her only response is the footsteps pacing through the hall.

FEUDAL ERA

InuYasha sits high in a tree, away from everyone else. Shippo transforms into a giant pink blob thing A/N: You know what I'm talking about and floats high into the tree.

"Come on InuYasha, aren't you gonna go after Kagome?" a concerned blob asks.

"Get off my back. I'll go back...just not anytime soon."

"What? InuYasha" Shippo whines, "It's your fault she's gone"

"Yeah yeah, don't remind me." InuYasha says, rolling his eyes and leaning back on the tree limb. An arrow is shot at the limb, it breaks, and the dog demon falls out of the tree.

"Ow. Kaede! Waddid you do that for?" he growls, rubbing his head.

"Ye needn't be hasty. Young Kagome feels unneeded. Ye shall go and apologize to her." Kaede explains.

"ME! APOLOGIZE! Feh, old hag, I will never apologize to her. She shouldn't always be going off at people." InuYasha huffs.

"Ye offended her. Ye shall apologize!" Kaede begins to raise her voice.

"You can't make me!" InuYasha childishly taunts. He begins hoping away, and lands on the well's edge. "I might as well block it off now!"

"InuYasha, NO!" Shouts Sango and Shippo.

"That's not going to happen" Miroku winks at the three (Sango, Shippo, and Kaede) and swipes his staff under InuYasha's feet. InuYasha looses his footing and falls down the well. As soon as the monk is sure that the half-breed is in the other era, he whips a sutra out of his sleeve and blesses it. He than smacks it onto the well and hits it with his staff. It glows for a few seconds, and then the light subsides. Miroku looks back at the three, and they are high-fiveing each other.

"Very convincing" Miroku states.

"Good plan" Sango adds.

"We finally have him out of our hair" Shippo sighs happily, and they all marvel at the thought.

INUYASHA

"What the hell!" InuYasha angrily growls. He jumps back down the well for the umpteenth time. And yet again, he cannot go through it. "Why the hell can't a go through the well?"

He looks at a piece of paper that flits out of his hair and lands on the bottom of the well:

_**Dear InuYasha,**_

_**This was the only way to get you to go back. Apologize to Kagome! And be nice about it. You can only come back if you have Kagome. The sutra I put on the well can only either be removed on this end or purified. Good Luck!**_

_**XxXMirokuXxX**_

"WHAT!" InuYasha yells. He bangs his fists on the wall of the cabin. "Damn it all to hell" he sighs, and turns to the cabin door. He peeks out of it and sees Kagome walking towards it. "Damn" he thinks out loud as he hops on the ceiling. Kagome walks in and sits on the edge of the well.

'She's going back. Yes!' he thinks.

"I'll show him. Until he apologizes and makes it up to me, I will not forgive him. But I feel bad for leaving Shippo there without me. I hope InuYasha doesn't hurt Shippo, or I'll..." She warns. InuYasha cringes, knowing that Kagome is going to tell him to sit.

She continues "get him so bad that he'll by so deep in the ground that it will take him three weeks to find which way is up!"

InuYasha shudders. 'What the?' he thinks, gripping onto the ceiling harder. Kagome sighs and leans back, closing her eyes; InuYasha is right above her head. He tries to think up a plan of escape, but his thoughts stop when she stands up, looks forwards, and opens her eyes. She saunters away from the well without a second thought. InuYasha gladly releases his grip on the ceiling, but he is dragged down with a thud by gravity.

"Ow" he moans, rubbing his throbbing head. He peers out the well and Kagome is nowhere to be seen. He walks out and looks all around for any sign of the girl or her brother. Upon seeing neither, he walks into the street towards the town. Unknown to him, the same female who saw him leave in the well before A/N: Last chapter sees him venture off into the town.

"Now what could he be up to?" the female's voice questions.

KAGOME

"Kagome!" a familiar voice shouts.

"Oh, hi Hojo" she responds. "How is everything?"

"Fine. And you?" He counters.

"Great. I'm glad I've been in school lately. I've missed so much and I still fear for my grade. With all my absences, I don't see myself passing" She admits.

"You can do it Kagome. If you ever need any help, I'd be more than happy to assist you"

"Thank you Hojo. That's very kind, and very relieving. And I'll hold you to it." she warns, grinning.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He gladly replies.

"Kagome" shouts Eri, running towards her and waving.

"Hey Eri! Where's Yuka and Ayumi?" she bellows, shocking Hojo by yelling.

'Wow. She sure can be loud. I wouldn't want to get on her bad side' he thinks.

Eri stops in front of them and acknowledges Hojo. "So how are you _two_?" Eri inquires, putting emphasis on the word 'two'.

"Fine" they both simultaneously say. Eri raises her eyebrow at their unison, and Kagome flushes.

"Well, um...you've sure been feeling well lately, haven't you?" Eri awkwardly asks.

"Er...yeah. I guess there's nothing else I can catch" Kagome jokes.

"That's a relief" Hojo sighs.

Eri and Kagome exchange glances and then burst out laughing at Hojo's seriousness. "Inside joke?" he questions.

"Not really" Kagome chuckles.

"What are you doing this weekend Kagome?" Yuka asks, placing her hand on Kagome's shoulder and coming out of, literally, nowhere.

Kagome clutches her heart and responds, slowly regaining her posture. "I'm going to the movies" she says proudly.

"All alone? Poor Kagome" Ayumi states, popping out from behind Yuka.

"No, I'm going with Hojo. So there" Kagome childishly huffs.

"Oh." Kagome's three best friends gasp. They then grin, staring at the two.

"What?" Kagome asks, her anger slowly rising.

"Nothing. You two look cute together"

"Eri!" Kagome moans.

"Don't get kicked out of the theatre" Yuka warns.

"Why would we?" Hojo asks, obviously intrigued by the four girls.

"No reason" Kagome quickly answers. She glares at her friends, and they sheepishly act innocent.

"Why do you three have to-" Kagome starts, just to see Ayumi and Yuka whisper something into Hojo's ears. His eyes widen and he turns a deep shade of crimson.

"What did you two say?" Kagome angrily growls.

Hojo rubs the bridge of his nose, still blushing, and walks away. "Uh...bye Kagome. See you later" he bids, refusing to make eye contact.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" she shouts.

"Er...saved by the bell" Ayumi states.

"But the bell hasn't rang yet" Eri states.

"Eri!" they hiss.

Just then, the bell rings. Ayumi and Yuka quickly distance themselves from Kagome, and Kagome faces Eri.

"What did they say?" she calmly asks Eri.

"I dunno" she shrugs. They sigh and walk towards the school building.

FEUDAL ERA

"Hey, what's that in the sky?" Sango asks, watching a flying figure in the sky.

"Probably nothing" Miroku remarks as a hum echoes over the land.

"It's the Saimyōshō! And a lot of them" Shippo exclaims, pointing at the sky.

"I…I can't use my wind tunnel" Miroku shouts, releasing his hands off the beads.

"Hiraikotsu" Sango yells as she throws it and it slices through a cluster of wasps.

Kirara transforms and claws at a bunch and Shippo unleashes his foxfire upon an unexpecting horde. Miroku forcibly slams his Shakujo A/N: that's his staff through the skulls of a handful of Saimyōshō.

"How many are there" A wide-eyed Shippo asks.

"Why are they here?" Miroku inquires.

"Why now?" Sango questions.

Then they put the pieces together. Simultaneously, their eyes widen. "The Tetsusaiga" They all gasp as they shift their gazes to the blade. Shippo, Sango, and Miroku run towards the saber, with the Saimyōshō following closely behind.

Shippo and Sango jump for the Tetsusaiga while Miroku and Kirara cover them. The Saimyōshō dive straight for the sword.

"HIRAIKOTSU" Sango shouts again as the boomerang slices through them. A cluster of the wasps evade the attack and swarm over the Tetsusaiga, slowly lifting it off the ground.

"FOXFIRE" Shippo shouts as a cloud of blue light raises, killing all the Saimyōshō within range. A bolt of lightning zaps from the sky as they all fall back. They look up and see a cloud of smoke where the Tetsusaiga used to be.

"This is NOT good. This is not good at all." Shippo claims.

INUYASHA

InuYasha is walking through the town pondering. "What am I going to do? If she sees me, I'm-" he shudders at the thinks of his soul weakness, the word 'SIT'; he looks down at his prayer-bead necklace. "I gotta get rid of this thing" he mutters, not noticing himself walking into a building.

"Welcome InuYasha" Kagome's mom bids.

"Huh" InuYasha gasps.

"Hi...er...Kagome's mom. How are you." he asks, really not caring about the answer.

"I'm fine; but Kagome is-" she is interrupted by InuYasha clinching his fists and scowling at her. "Um…how may I help you?"

"I came to see…can you…um…?"

"Let me guess. You came to see Kagome but you heard what she yelled when she came home early. Now you want to see her without her seeing you. Am I right" Kagome's mom guesses.

"No…of course not! What gave you that stupid idea" InuYasha sneers. He lightens up. "How did you know I heard?...Is…does she know."

"No, now, how _may_ I help you?" Kagome's mom eagerly questions.

"I…how _can_ I see her. I mean, I need to blend in." he explains.

'She'll kill me if she sees me." He admits to himself.

"Like a total makeover?" Lyso, the intern, blurts out from behind a counter.

"Uh…what! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" InuYasha shouts.

"She means you need to look like someone your not" Kagome's mom points out.

"Why would I want to do that" InuYasha inquires.

"Well if you want to blend in, you can't look like...well, you. How do you want your hair?"

"HUH!, do you have to _**cut **_it."

"No, just dye it."

"You're gonna _kill_ my hair!"

KAGOME

"Wow Kagome, you've been in school for a whole week. This calls for a celebration." Ayumi states.

"Yeah, why don't you come to my house today. We can _study _together" Eri tempts.

"You really mean it. I can't believe it" Kagome exclaims all starry-eyed. "You guys are the..."she suddenly stops. " I have to work at my mom's shop today." Kagome moans.

"Then tomorrow?" Yuka suggests. "After your date?"

"Yeah." she says, edgy. She lets her suspicions go and tells them "You guys are the greatest. Thanks"

"You deserve it Kagome!"


	5. Chapter 5

Author) Hiya, it's me again.

Natake) Obviously

Author) Oh yeah, he's back too.

Koshii) How was DisneyWorld?

Natake) eh? It was sooo much cooler than staying here with yall three.

Author) You don't have to be so mean, jeeze.

Natake) Whatever...Why do I feel as if something is missing?

Koshii) Try some_one_

Natake) Hmm...nope. Nothin.

Author) Figures.

Natake) Figures what?

Koshii) *Shaking his head* Nothing.

Natake) Hey, where's Amare?

Author) Oi. *rolls eyes*

Koshii) In her room...But you better not-

Natake) AMARE! I'M BACK!

Koshii) ...

Author) Idiot. I pity him.

Koshii) really?

Author) No.

Koshii) Why don't we go into that soundproof room over there?

Author) Good idea.

*they both scram whilst Amare walks out of her room*

Natake) Hey Amare, what's up?

Amare) Gas prices.

Natake) Heh...good one.

Amare) How was DisneyWorld?

Natake) Fine. Oh yeah, I brought you something.

Amare) A souvenir?

Natake) Yeah...what? I can be nice when I want to. hands her a box

Amare) shakes the box

Natake) Careful, don't break 'em.

Amare) *Opens the box* A new mp3 and a CD. Thanks.

Natake) *slowly backing away* You're welcome. See you later. *runs into soundproof room*

Author) Why are you in here?

Natake) Er...I...you'll see.

*They all look out the room and see Amare in the middle of the room with her aura's flaring*

Natake) Uh oh, I am so dead.

Author) What did you do?

Koshii) Don't tell me...disco?

Natake) Yup. nods proudly despite their horror-stricken faces

Author) *swapping glances with Koshii* You thinking what I'm thinking?

Koshii) Yup.

Author and Koshii) TONZURA KOITE! *runs away like authors being chased by their dissatisfied mob of readers*

Natake) What? Whatever. You like it Amare? *waits for anger to come*

Amare) I...I really like it. Thank you.

Natake) Well, you know I...you what!

Amare) I said I really like it. *turns around and smiles*

Natake) But it's disco

Amare) Yeah...and...?

Natake) And your aura?

Amare) Koi?

Natake) Never mind. Er...you're welcome. I gotta go. *runs to Kose, our author*

Author) Hi, how'd it go?

Natake) Surprisingly well. Why, I still don't know.

Author and Koshii) *snickering*

Natake) What? Her aura was flaring...but there was no anger?

Koshii) Aura's flare from an intense display of an emotion...like anger

Author) Or embarrassment.

Natake) Why would she be embarrassed?

Author) Isn't it obvious? She-

Koshii) In time Kose, in time.

Author) hmph, fine.

Natake) Fine what? In time what? She was a little flushed, but what does that have to do with anything?

Author) *ignoring him* Please enjoy my fanfic and please review. Remember, reviews make the world go round and round and round and round and-

Koshii) *bows* Till next chapter, I bid you farewell.

Natake) blah blah blah, thanks for reading. Now Kose, why would she be embarrassed? Don't walk away! ANSWER ME!

Sorry, couldn't help the Tonzura koite part in the beginning. That is also from Excel Saga. It means 'Let's get the hell out' in Japanese. Anyway, please don't hate me, because now the story is going to go way Out Of Control. I mean, InuYasha is way outta character...or is he? No, he _**is**_. And I don't know if I should bring my favorite character in or not. 'Who's my fav character?' you ask. Well, guess (Don't just look on my profile to find it). Oh, and does anyone have a Gaia?

A/N) I don't know Kagome's mom's name, so I am just going to call her Kara. If you know it, please tell me.

* * *

FEUDAL ERA

"What are we going to do? He'll kill us if he finds out Naraku has it." Shippo shudders.

"He...he told us to look after it. We gotta go after it," Sango says boldly.

"I don't know..." Miroku says cautiously.

"It's either Naraku or (gulp) InuYasha." Shippo notes.

"Naraku it is" Miroku decides. He looks around and sees everyone running in front of him.

"Hurry up Miroku" Sango shouts.

"Wait for me" He shouts back, dashing towards them.

INUYASHA

A/N) InuYasha has had a makeover, and looks totally different. I will explain his appearance in future chapters.

"Well, whadda ya think InuYasha" Kagome's mom asks admiringly. InuYasha's snores seize as he stirs. He sits up and yawns so his canine teeth show.

"We have to do something about those." Lyso points out.

"Why would Kagome know anything about the inside of his mouth?" Kara asks; InuYasha goes pale.

"Yeah" He snaps, "Why would she?" He clinches his fists and his eye twitches.

"Well not every has a mutt-mouth" Lyso remarks.

"Mutt-mouth" InuYasha asks, twitching.

"Why I autta…"He growls. Lyso scolds InuYasha, and he hides behind Kara.

"Mom, I'm back from school," Kagome yells as she enters the shop.

"I tried to tell you earlier, but you didn't even want to hear her name." Kagome's mom points out.

InuYasha jumps into the air and tries to grip the wall with his claws when he sees he has no claws. He falls to the ground as Kagome comes into the room.

"Hi honey!" Kara greets; Lyso and Kara are standing in front of a disguised InuYasha.

"How was school?"

"Fine…for the most part. I probably failed my test and…" Kagome is interrupted by a moan coming from behind her mother.

"Huh, who is back there?" she asks as she peers around her mother.

"He's new to town," She answers. "His name is…um…"

"Yashinu!" Lyso thinks up.

"Yashinu?" Kagome questions as she extends a hand out to help him up.

"Yashinu" InuYasha pronounces, grabbing her hand. Their hands touch and InuYasha blushes. Kagome sees him blush, and she turns a light shade of rose. He slowly stands up and they look deep into each others eyes.

POINT-OF-VIEWS

InuYasha is thinking. 'I've never been this close to Kagome. I mean, I've carried her, and we've _'_talked_' _face-to-face, but I've never done this...

_'done what?' _InuYasha's inner self asks.

'this...whatever this is' he thinks.

_' ...' _his inner self responds with silence.

Kagome is pondering to herself too. 'I'm _actually_ holding hands with a guy. I'm shocked. I mean...(Thinking back to the play) every time I tried, InuYasha got in the way. Maybe...maybe he doesn't care about me anymore.' A tear falls to the ground.

"What's wrong?" InuYasha inquires in a calm, soothing voice Kagome had never heard before.

'_she's crying about you' _

'no she's not...why would she be anyway?'

_'because you haven't come back for her yet. She feels abandoned'_

'Yeah...well, how would you know?'

_'because I'm your inner self...and obviously smarter.'_

'what!'

"Nothing" She lies as she wipes her eyes on her sleeve. She forces a smile, but the warm tears won't stop flowing.

'stop crying you dope, InuYasha has nothing to do with this' Kagome tells herself.

She drops his hand and rubs her eyes. InuYasha lifts up her chin and wipes her eyes with his thumbs. She smiles a real smile and stops crying.

"Wow, he's good" Lyso whispers to Kara. InuYasha looks up at Lyso, and she gives him two thumbs up. Kara whacks Lyso on the back of her head.

FEUDAL ERA

"How are we going to find Naraku." Sango asks, riding on Kirara.

"I don't know. We usually get Kagome to sense a shard." Shippo notes.

"Or InuYasha to sniff him out." Sango adds.

"And I don't sense any demonic aura." Miroku remarks, running next to the demon cat.

"Hey, who's that" Shippo shouts, pointing to a strange figure that they soon recognize as a woman's form bathing in a pond.

"Let's go find out." Miroku responds with a lecherous look on his face.

"Let's **NOT**." Sango growls. Ignoring her, the monk peeks through the bushes and a sharp, yet familiar, pain shoots through his head. He gasps and says "Hey, you gotta see this."

Sango glares at him as if she was possessed by Naraku himself. Miroku suddenly falls back with wide eyes and a wide smile. He looks up at Sango's face and shrieks. He jumps behind Kirara and trembles. A roar comes from the other side of the bushes.

"A demon?" Sango asks, snapping out of it.

"Yeah." Miroku snaps, "What did you think I was doing!"

"Uh..." Sango mumbles with her hand behind her head. "Nothing." The creature roars again.

"Let's go!" Shouts Shippo.

INUYASHA

"Would you like to come to our house for dinner Yashinu?" Kara interrupts.

"Huh...oh. Sure...but I don't like spicy foods." He lies.

"Don't like spicy foods?" Kagome asks.

"Yeah, I...er...never had a thing for it. I mean, I...I usually eat stuff like noodles and tofu. I...uh...never inherited a taste for spice." He explains.

"Oh" Kagome notes.

Kagome's mom puts on her coat and starts to walk towards the door.

"Wait for me mom" Kagome shouts.

"Why don't you walk home with Yashinu, honey?" her mom insists. She then walks out the door and Lyso follows.

'Alone...just us two...wadda I do?' he thinks

'_well, first thing is open the door for her'_

'Why?'

_'Just do it. Trust me'_

Yashinu walks to the door and holds it open for Kagome. Kagome smiles and walks out the door and he shuts it behind her. A gust of wind brushes against Kagome's bare arms and she shivers.

'Oh, I get it. Get on her good side.'

_'Actually, I'm trying to-'_

'I know what to do now. Leave it all to me'

_'But I am you'_

Yashinu takes off his coat and puts it on her shoulders. She lightly blushes, but accepts the coat and wraps it around her arms. They continue to walk down the street. InuYasha cringes, feeling as if he is being watched. He twirls around to look behind his shoulders and his eyes meet up with a couple of girls that he soon recognizes to be Kagome's friends. Their eyes widen and InuYasha smirks and looks away.

They look away and start talking all at once.

"'Who is that"

"Who is Kagome with. He's cute"

"I've heard that girls bounce back, but this is ridiculous"

"What happened to Mr. Attitude?"

"And what about Hojo?" They all wonder the same thing.

FEUDAL ERA

Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Kirara burst through the bushes. The monster looks at them with eight eyes.

"This is a...demon?" Sango asks in a disbelieving way. she looks down at a one-and-a-half-foot squid-like demon.

"It's so small" Shippo comments. "no wonder Miroku couldn't sense an aura" he mumbles.

"So are you" Miroku replies.

"But not _that _small." He says, pointing to the squidling.

"It looks like something we ate last week." Sango points out. Kirara licks her fangs and stares at it. The demon flinches and runs away.

"Now where's that woman." Miroku asks. "She can't be _too_ far away. Oh my little buttercup, where are you?" He asks, mouth drooling and fingers twitching.

"Why does he always do this" Sango growls.

He starts walking towards the river. The woman's' clothes are scattered around a rock. His eyes widen with glee.

"I've never seen him this way. He's so...so perverted." Shippo shudders. Sango growls and lifts the Hiraikotsu off the ground. "Sango, we have more important things to worry about." Shippo warns.

"This will only take a minute." Sango says in a bloodthirsty way.

An ominous shadow suddenly falls over Miroku. He looks up and sees Sango with her weapon over her head. A teardrop goes down his head and he chuckles an I-am-soooooo-dead laugh. Sango casually clonks Miroku over the head, calls Kirara, and flies off. "What's her problem?" Miroku asks, rubbing his lump. Shippo just sighs.

* * *

Ok, how'd ya like it? I am trying to do everything I need to do before school starts. When school starts, I don't know how often I will be able to type the story. But do not lose faith in me my loyal readers. I shall prevail! And your glorious reviews will keep me going.


	6. Chapter 6 PART 1

Author) Welcome back. It's me again.

Koshii) And me.

Author) Amare will be joining us soon, but I have a couple of things to say.

Natake) Like why Amare was embarrassed last chapter?

Author) Er...no. Things like dense people like you can get.

Natake) Whaddid ya say about me?

Koshii) Chill guys, we don't want blood all over the fanfic.

Author) *sigh* As I was saying, I have things to say. First and foremost, Thank You to all you people who keep up with the story and all those who review. And I encourage you all to continue.

Natake) If I review, will you tell me?

Author) Probably... *cough* not

Natake) Okay...hey?

Author) And JSYK (just so yall know) I will be interchanging the names InuYasha and Yashinu. I mean yes, they are the same, but only a few characters know. If it gets confusing, don't hesitate to tell me.

Amare) Hi yall. Sorry I'm late.

Author and Koshii) Hey, glad you could make it.

Natake) Erm...hey Amare.

Amare) H-hey Natake. What did I miss?

Natake) Well I'm trying to get Kose to tell me why you were-

Author) *covering his mouth* I was telling the readers how the name usage for InuYasha/Yashinu is.

Amare) Oh...what ever happened to InuYasha's ears? Is he human?

Author) Ewww. He licked me. *lets go of Natake's mouth and wipes her hands off*

Natake) Blech! Hand sanitizer.

Author) Anyway, you will find out. In this chapter too. It might be a long chapter though.

Koshii) And you brought in another character?

Author) Heh heh, yeah. Sorry. The character is my third favorite of all. And the story needed a little spicing up.

Amare) Are you allowed to bring back dead characters?

Author) Er...uh...well, you see

Koshii) It's her fanfic. I'm sure it's fine as the author.

Author) Yeah, what he said.

Natake) Kose! Tell me!

Amare) Tell you what?

Koshii) How great the fans are. They're super great!

Amare) Ok... *thinking _'why do I feel ripped off_?'*

* * *

KAGOME

"This is my house." Kagome states. InuYasha looks over at the cabin and Kagome catches him. "All that's in there is a dried-up well." Kagome explains.

"Oh." InuYasha says in a way that makes him seem that he wants to know more about the well.

Luckily, Buyo runs out the house towards Kagome, and Souta follows closely behind. He smiles up at Kagome and sees another person standing there. He looks up at InuYasha freezes.

"This is-" Kagome introduces.

"I know who he is" Souta shouts, pointing an accusing finger at him.

InuYasha holds his breath, closes his eyes, and waits for Souta to blow his cover.

"He's..." Souta starts.

"Yashinu" Mom exclaims. "I didn't know you were here yet. Come in please. Please bring in Buyo, Souta"

InuYasha sighs of relief and walks towards the house with Kagome by his side. Souta scoops up Buyo and runs up in between the two teens. He glares at InuYasha, and InuYasha pretends that he didn't see and looks away. Kagome is oblivious this all.

SANGO

"Why does he have to be this way?" Sango growls. "He can't just be normal. He always does this!"

_'And always right in front of me'_ she adds silently.

Kirara purrs a little and nuzzles Sango. She pets Kirara and hugs her. Kirara de-transforms and looks up at her with a meow.

"I'm not jealous...Why would I be jealous of the 'monk' and his immoral morals. Why that would just be ridiculous...heh heh" She sputters.

"Nyu" Kirara responds, and Sango blushes.

"Never" she boldly counters, still flushed. "How could I fall for someone like him?"

"Nyu" Kirara sighs. She curls up in Sango's lap.

Sango pats Kirara's head and sighs.

"Not that it matters, but I wonder what he's doing right now." she thinks out loud.

"Nyu"

"Waddaya mean 'go and find out'?" she shouts.

MIROKU

"Miroku, why did you do that?" Shippo angrily scolds. "You know it upsets Sango. You don't want to end up like InuYasha."

"Bound to a tree?" Miroku jokes.

"NO!" Shippo shouts, "With your woman leaving you"

"But Kagome isn't InuYasha's _woman_." he reasons.

"Maybe, but you do like Sango, and you show it. Maybe in weird ways, but you do. InuYasha just alternates between women."

"And _I'm_ supposed to be like him?"

"All I'm saying is that if you keep doing this to Sango, she will move on to another man" he explains. Then he adds "...a man with better morals"

"And when did you become so wise?" Miroku asks, pulling at Shippo's face.

"OW! Stop it Miroku. I only meant that you are hurting your chances with her" He whines.

"But women are so tempting. I can't help it. It was the way I was raised." He counters.

"What kind of father would teach their child things like that?" Shippo accusingly asks.

"My...my father died when I was young. His wind tunnel devoured him. I was raised by monks my whole life." He mutters, his eyes shrouded in shadow.

"Oh...sorry Miroku. I forgot." Shippo apologizes.

"It's okay kit," he smiles weakly, "unfortunately, you can relate." He pats the fox's head.

"Did you ever know your mother?" he whispers, hoping Miroku wouldn't hear.

"No...she died...giving birth to me."

Shippo didn't respond.

_'Poor Miroku, he's been through so much, but he's so strong. I wonder if he ever grew up around a girl. Maybe that's why he acts this way? 'Cause he doesn't know how to properly act in front of a lady. And who could show him? Obviously not that stubborn half-breed.'_

Miroku interrupts his thoughts. "Now where were we?"

"looking for the girl" he surrenders.

"Ah yes. Where are you?" He calls.

They, as in only Miroku, looks towards the clothes scattered haphazardously on the rock. He nods and mumbles to himself, and Shippo vaguely hears it.

_'Definitely a woman' _he hears.

The monk sharply looks towards the water, snapping out of his fantasies. A person is walking towards them, or better yet towards their clothing.

"Is anyone out there?" a womanly voice shouts out.

"Ye-" The monk grabs the kit's mouth and covers it. He has a feeling that he knows the voice, but can't pinpoint it. He shudders, getting a bad feeling, but ignores it.

The woman's silhouette shrugs and saunters over by the rock that Miroku is behind.

"Here it comes" Miroku whispers to a wide-eyed Shippo.

_'I'm too young for this'_ Shippo screams in his head, struggling to get away from the perverted monk.

The person walks up to the rock and bends down to grab their clothes. For some unknown reason, the person peeks around the rock and ends up face-to-face with Miroku.

"AHHH!" Miroku shrieks, not expecting the surprise.

"Ah, I suspected a peeper, just not one so handsome" she flirts, leaning on the rock.

"So you knew all along" he asks, regaining his composure.

"Yes. But I thought it was someone else" she admits.

"Who?" he curiously inquires.

"A half-breed named InuYasha. He is soooo cute. I just wanna chop off his ears and frame them."

"Er...he has someone already." he says, although inside, his emotions are battling.

_'InuYasha has another woman-in-waiting! Damn him!'_

_'She has a weird way of showing affection.'_

_'Chop off his ears?...and frame them?'_

_'Why does she seem so familiar?'_

"Awww. Who. Not that priestess woman. Is it her" she whines, leaning in closer so that she could see his face, but him not see her face.

"Kinda. He's at a moot point. He has two priestesses that he can be with." he squints, trying to see her face. All he can see are two purple face stripes under her eyes. He strains harder to remember.

"Too bad. By the way, what's your name? And how do you know so much about InuYasha?"

"Oh, I'm Miroku and I travel with the guy."

"I remember you. My brother tried to kill you"

_'Great, that's what she remembers about me.'_

"Oh really...well we have a lot of people after us. Who's your brother?" he asks, the wheels turning in his head.

"Oh, he's dead. All of them are. I don't know why I am alive, but I am. I will try to revive them."

"Revive them?"

"Yes, with the sacred jewel. It worked the first time"

"First time?" he shakily questions.

"Yeah, when...huh. What's wrong?" she asks, looking at a freaking-out monk.

"Ja...Ja...Ja ja ja..."

"kotsu" she finishes. She then starts dressing herself.

INUYASHA

The table is sitting four: Kara, Kagome, Souta, and Yashinu. The girls are across from each other, and so are the guys. Souta keeps throwing evil glances towards Yashinu, and Yashinu fears that the boy knows his secret. Kagome can feel the tension in the air, and her mother tries to lighten the mood with comfortable conversation.

"How is school you _three_?" she asks, putting emphasis on the word 'three'. InuYasha picks up on the cue, but remains silent.

"Fine. I mean, I probably failed another test, but Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi are going to study with me tomorrow...I mean, after..." She stops there and blushes a little. This does not go unnoticed.

"Ooo, you got a date or something?" Souta asks, saying exactly what InuYasha was thinking (okay, almost exactly).

"That's none of your business, so there" she replies, crossing her arms.

"Whatever. Today, my team won soccer." he boasts.

"Congratulations" Kaira smiles.

"I have to go somewhere tomorrow, so I need to borrow something nice to wear, okay mom?"

"Sure"

"It's a date" Souta whispers towards Yashinu, and he grins a little.

"It's none of your business Souta" she snarls.

"Yeah, well what if InuYasha comes around again, huh?"

"Don't...you...dare" she growls. "And what do you mean _again_?

_'Uh oh. That idiot. I am so dead' _InuYasha thinks.

"Uh...you know how every time you and him have a falling out, he comes for you!" he shouts.

"Well...he's not gonna come for me this time!" She yells, tears forming. "He was going to trap me in one time, either this one or that one!"

"What?" Kara asks, glaring at Yashinu.

"And he said that he would plug the well. If I stayed here, he would have Kikyo. And if I stayed there he would have us both. That bastard!" she vents, not noticing that she is crying out of rage and hurt.

"Kagome!" her mom scolds unapprovingly. "Not in front of Souta and your guest."

Kagome for the first time notices Yashinu staring at her with a blank look. She immediately flushes and looks down at her feet.

"I am so sorry. I...I didn't mean to blow up like that in front of you. I...I'm just going through something hard and I know that's no excuse, but...I'm really sorry." she explains.

She asks to be excused, and once she is granted that, she runs out of the house before hearing Yashinu's answer.

"May I talk with you Yashinu" Kara asks, her eyes shaded.

"Er...okay" Yashinu nervously answers.

"Alone" she adds.

Souta immediately stands up and walks around the table towards the stairs. He leans a little towards Yashinu and whispers:

"Good luck InuYasha" he says, and then shoots up the stairs.

"How the hell...!" he shouts, pointing the direction Souta ran.

"That's not important now. What is important is your behavior towards my daughter. I let her continue going because I thought you were responsible enough to look after and protect her. I still have no problems letting her go on those terms, but those are not the only terms. Other terms were ones like how mature you were and how my daughter reacted to you. Now whether you know or not, Kagome harbors deep feelings for you and has come back here several times with tears in her eyes out of rage, pain, and heartbreak." She is looking at InuYasha straight in the eyes and is gradually raising her voice. Her voice itself is filled with a variety of emotions. She continues.

"I may not know who this Kikyo person is, but if you love her, make it clear. Because if I hear that you are misleading my daughter, I willn't hesitate to block the well and keep Kagome here. I feel that I have made myself clear."

"C...Crystal clear ma'am" he responds, scared out of his wits.

"You may now be excused _Yashinu_. I will find you a place to sleep, and you will stay out of Kagome's way until school on Monday.

"Hai" he answers, getting up from the table. He walks up the stairs into Souta's room without knocking.

"Jeeze, don't yall knock in the feudal era?"

"I don't" he replies. "So, how'd ya know it was me?"

"I don't really know. I think it was the way you responded to me saying I knew who you were."

"Huh?"

"You know, like you were just waiting for me to blow your cover." he answers.

"Oh, was it that obvious?" InuYasha questions.

"No, not at all. You totally look different, thanks to my mom" he compliments.

"Now that I think about it, I don't even know how I look." he chuckles a little.

"Use my mirror" Souta offers.

"Mirror?" he asks.

"Yeah. It shows you what you look like."

Souta leads InuYasha over to the mirror on his wall and InuYasha just stands there looking shocked. He cannot believe what (or who) he is really seeing. He touches the mirror, and sees that it really is him.

* * *

Author) And thus, I will stop there

Koshii, Amare, and Natake) WHAT!

Author) What?

Koshii) You can't...

Amare) ...just stop...

Natake) ...there, you jerk.

Author) Jerk am I?

Natake) Yeah. Stopping right there.

Amare) What happened to 'this will be a long chapter'

Koshii) and 'you will find out what he looks like in this chapter'

Author) Er...kay?

Koshii) Finish the chapter the right way.

Amare) Or else.

Author) Or else what?

Natake) Heh.

Author) *with wide eyes* No

Natake) *with a knowing smile* Yes

Author) *runs away and continues writing*

Amare) Or else what?

Natake) I dunno. But she doesn't need to know that.

Koshii) Back to the story

* * *

SANGO

She ended up going to check on the monk. This is through her perspective.

_'What's going on?' _she thinks, her anger gradually building. She is peering from behind a bush and is not liking what she's seeing. All she can see is a naked person leaning over a rock making small talk with her monk.

_'Did I just think that he's my monk? No, couldn't be.'_ She quiets her thoughts and concentrates on the conversation.

"Oh really...well we have a lot of people after us. Who's your brother?" she hears the monk inquire.

"Oh, he's dead. All of them are. I don't know why I am alive, but I am. I will try to revive them." the womanish voice responds.

''I know that voice. It can't be!" she almost shouts, but then stops herself to see what happens. She flushes at the thought though.

"Revive them?"

"Yes, with the sacred jewel. It worked the first time"

"First time?" Miroku asks, his voice trembling.

"Yeah, when...huh. What's wrong?" she asks in a concerned voice.

"Ja...Ja...Ja ja ja..."

"kotsu" she finishes. She bends down and grabs her clothing. She slips some of it on, but Sango is barely paying attention. She is literally covering her mouth and trying to stifle her laugh; it does not work. She bursts out laughing and starts rolling on the ground, clutching her stomach.

"Mir...Jako...bwa ha ha!" She tries to say. An out-of-it monk looks towards the laughing bust and immediately recognizes the laugh.

"Sa...Sango" he manages to say.

"Is she your..._woman_?" asks Jakotsu, face-to-face with Miroku.

"Ya...nuh...er..." is his only response.

Sango regains _some_ of her composure...enough of it to stand and walk to the monk.

"Mi...roku...um" she coughs, trying to hide a laugh. "Where's Shippo?"

For the first time in a while, Shippo joins the conversation.

"I'm here." he says, de-transforming from a rock to his normal self.

"You mean...you've been here the whole time?" Sango inquires.

"Yup." He smiles. "I also knew it was Jakotsu, and I couldn't run away. So I just hid myself and they forgot about me."

"Smart Shippo." Sango compliments, hugging the kit. "But what do you mean you couldn't run away?"

"Miroku had held on to me so I wouldn't be able to get away." He hops on her shoulder and whispers. "Please don't be mad at him Sango. His mother never taught him how to treat a lady. She died when he was born. I don't think he was exposed to many girls being a monk. At least not exposed to the right kind of girls"

Sango thinks about this and nods. "You're so right Shippo. Be glad monk, Shippo just saved you."

"Thanks Shippo" he sighs, relieved.

"Nice to see you again, slayer." Jakotsu says between gritted teeth.

"You too Jakotsu" she replies, equally as 'nice'. "InuYasha isn't here, so you can be on your way"

"But I wanna stay here with the monk. He seems very...interesting," she purrs.

"Not happening!" Sango retorts, grabbing Miroku by his robe. "We're leaving."

"Bye Monk Miroku. I hope our paths cross again. We'll have a little fun" she winks.

He shudders and runs away, pulling Shippo and Sango with him.

"Tell InuYasha I said hi," she yells, waving like crazy. When they are out of sight, she sighs and says, "Our paths _will_ cross, sooner than you think."

She walks in her own direction, pondering on how to get the jewel shards.

* * *

Sorry it took a while. I am stopping here for now. This is part one, so technically the next chapter will be part two. And you still will find out what 'Yashinu' looks like...just in part two. Thank you for your patience with me. Please read and review. Till next chapter, I bid you adieu.

Kose Hanakimi


	7. Chapter 6 PART 2

Author) I cannot apologize enough!

Koshii) Her computer crashed, along with the next three chapters of the story.

Natake) Pfft. And she's just now picking the story up? Loser!

Author) I am sooooo sorry! Please don't think I abandoned you, my loyal fans!

Natake) Have some dignity Kose. Just pick yourself back up and continue.

Koshii) Are you actually trying to help her?

Natake) So what if I am?

Author) Still, I feel bad.

Amare) Then type. Don't make them wait any longer to find out what an incognito InuYasha looks like.

Author) Okay! I will type now!

Amare) Good girl!

Koshii) Wow. Look at her type.

Natake) Atta girl!

Amare) Now, without any more ado-

Natake) We shall present-

Koshii) CHAPTER 6 PART 2!

Amare) Please read-

Koshii) Review-

Natake) And we will see you in the next chapter.

All) Arigato ^_^

REVIEW UPDATE~ To inuaiko:

Thanks for reviewing. I know that Jakotsu is a guy, but I always say her and she. Because Jakotsu acts the way _he_ does, I always refer to _him_ as a her. I hope that makes sense. And plus, it made more sense if I said she for a 'girl' Miroku was peeping on. ^_^

INUYASHA

InuYasha gasps as he looks into the reflective glass; the man staring back at him was unfamiliar. His dark, chestnut hair fell down to his back, platted into a tight braid. His hair was also layered, covering his highly sensitive canine ears. (He was also given fake ears to give him a more 'human' appearance.) His eyes were a brilliant blue-green, highly contrasting his hair color. Adorned on the tip of his nose was a pair of small glasses with neutral lenses, so everything would look the same with or without them. His skin was slightly tanned, giving him that surfer/jock look. His nails were clipped so they looked normal and he was wearing dark navy shoes that felt like he was wearing no shoes whatsoever. He was clothed in a school uniform that he did not know; it definitely didn't look like a uniform from Kagome's school. The uniform was dark navy with fancy gold lining, gold buttons, and a high collar. Yet all this is not why he stood in front of the mirror with his mouth agape.

_'How in the hell…?_' he shockingly thinks.

"My…my necklace. How in the seven hells did…" he stutters.

"Ahem" Kara says, locking her eyes on Yashinu. "Please don't use that language around Souta. Souta, please go downstairs. I have to have a talk with InuYasha if you don't mind."

"Nope, not at all." Souta says halfway out the door. He shuts the door behind him.

"Uh…I…" InuYasha gulps.

"Your necklace is in my possession, and you will not get it back unless-"

"I don't want it back. That thing causes me nothing but trouble." he spits. "Every time Kagome gets even a little mad at me, she tells me to 'sit' and I slam into the ground! And she doesn't even think to apologize. That…that…"

"That what?" Kara growls.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Eh heh heh." he recovers.

"As I was saying, I have your necklace, and you will not be able to go back to the Feudal Era without it around your neck." she smugly says.

"Wha…what?" he asked wide-eyed.

_'AGAIN!_' he thinks.

"You will stay for awhile so I can see how she adapts to life without _InuYasha_. If she has problems, then you will spend some time with her as Yashinu until she gets over the Feudal Era and you. If she adapts fine, then I will send you back."

"So…so either way, she…she" he gasps.

"Yes, she's not going back. I have forbade it. She doesn't know, but I'm sure she won't find a problem with that-"

" 'cause your not planning to tell her, are you?" he chokes out, finishing her thought.

"No, and neither are you, understand?" She narrows her eyes and glares at him.

"Yes ma'am. I understand." he swallows hard, and refuses to look her in her eyes.

"Then you will sleep here in Souta's room without Kagome's knowledge. You will wake up before her and leave. Then you will come back later after she leaves for her date. While she is gone, we will find you a house to live in for the remainder of your time here. Souta-" she says as she opens the door, making Souta fall out from behind it. "it is not good to eavesdrop, but you will have to help me tomorrow, so it's better that you know. Now get extra sheets and a pillow for our guest, and something to sleep in. Then go to bed. Good night Souta." she kisses him (Souta) on his forehead. "And good night InuYasha. And I meant everything I said." she adds as she walks out the door. InuYasha just stands there, staring at the closed door.

"In…InuYasha. Are you okay?" Souta shakily asks.

"No." he moans.

"InuYasha, it'll be okay." he reassures.

"Not it won't. I can't go back without her" he admits.

"Sure you can InuYasha. Life with Kagome isn't that great" he points out. "She bites everyone's head off and everything."

'But I can't imagine life without her either' he can't help but silently add.

"That's not what I mean" InuYasha counters.

"Huh? Waddaya mean then?" Souta asks, thoroughly confused.

"Huh?" InuYasha asks, shaking his head. He had almost given himself away. He feigns a yawn. "Nothing, I'm beat. Let's go to bed before your mother comes back."

"Okay" Souta agrees, walking to his closet.

"Your mother's more of a demon that I am" he mumbles as Souta throws him a pillow. He then throws down sheets and pulls out a tatami mat. After that, he drags all the things to the other side of his bed at a perfect angle which hides the mat from the other side of the room (i.e., the door.)

"Here you go InuYasha, and here's a shirt to sleep in," he says as he tosses the oversized white T-shirt to the half-demon.

"I can't sleep in this?" he casually asks.

"No. And you can't wear that tomorrow either."

"What? What is wrong with people of your time? Wear something for one day and it automatically becomes 'dirty'. Feh" he huffs as he discards his uniform for the thin, white cotton T-shirt he was given. After that, he sits on his 'bed'. Souta quickly gets into his pajamas and says a quiet, tired-sounding 'good night' to his roommate. InuYasha yawns again, except this time, the yawn was real. He takes off his glasses and rubs his eyes; something colorful falls out of his eye, and he stares at it abnormally.

"Eh…my…my eye. MY EYE!" he shouts out of nowhere. Souta jerks up, on the verge of sleep, and muffles InuYasha with his pillow.

The door opens slowly.

"Souta? What's going on?" a voice questions.

"InuYasha's freaking out over something about his eyes." he slurs.

"MYFF FEYEF FELLF FOUTF!(MY EYE FELL OUT)" he inaudibly shouts, still muffled by the pillow.

Kara walks across the room and locks eyes with the overdramatic half-demon.

"InuYasha" she says in the sweetest voice she could muster, "Sweetie, they're just contacts. They color your eyes and they are supposed to be taken out before you go to sleep. Look," she says, pointing to the mirror. He opens his contactless eye and sees a golden eye and a blue-green eye staring at him. He then rubs his other eye, sliding the contact out as well. Kira takes them from his hand and places them in a cleaning solution.

"InuYasha" she coos. "Just go to sleep now. Nothing else should bother you, okay?"

"Okay" he sighs, relieved. "It's so hard being human. Kagome makes it look so easy."

"Well, she's had her whole life to practice. Good night InuYasha." she walks to the door.

"Good night…er"

"Kara."

"Good night then, Kara."

"Night. And you can relax and sleep in in the morning."

"Huh? Why?"

"Kagome decided to sleep over at a friend's house. She will be back after her _uninterrupted_ date with Hojo."

"Ok…wait, how'd ya know it was with Hojo?"

"Er…see you in the morning." She shuts the door quietly behind her.

InuYasha huffs, exasperated and exhausted, and falls back onto his 'bed'. He never realized how hard it was being human. When he was human, it was only for one night, and he was only vulnerable then. Even then, he still had his precious Tetsusaiga with him. But now, he had been feigning humanity for at least twelve hours, and he had to do it for a little while longer.

'At least I get to spend time with her,' he thinks as he slowly slips into unconsciousness.

KAGOME

The oasis glittered; a single body stood besides it, its mouth forming words, yet not a sound coming out. It turned its head and locked its golden eyes on her. Then, in one fluid movement, it spun around; its white hair seeming to float, following the being. In all its beauty, Kagome had a hard time taking her eyes off of it. It then spoke one solitary word, a word dripping with longing, begging for forgiveness: Kagome. He repeated this twice, yet she stayed silent. She could not find her voice to respond with, and it seemed to be moving farther away from her. She tried to run towards it, yet she found herself, although running full speed towards the figure, moving in slow motion. It faded away as a blinding light took over.

"Kagome! Wake up!" Yuka annoyedly yells as she shakes her friend.

"Huh? Hey Yuka. Wazzap?" she tiredly asks, stretching.

"What's up? Why don't you ask Hojo that?"

"Hojo…" she strains to comprehend. She is groggy, for she is also half asleep. "What does he have to do with anything?"

"I guess you don't wanna-" Yuka starts.

"Is Kagome awake yet? Did she forget about her date?" Eri asks from another room, peeking her head into the doorway.

"AHHH! What time is it?" Kagome shouts, fully awake now.

"It's only 2:30," Ayumi points out, almost fully absorbed in her TV drama.

"My date's at 3:00!" she shouts as she scrambles to her feet. She then jets towards the bathroom, not seeing a rug there. She shrieks as her face and the floor make contact. She stays there, unmoving.

"Now ya awake?" Eri asks her, stooping down to her level.

"Yes" Kagome admits.

"Then let's get you ready. Your date is in less that a half hour. Come on" she says as she extends her hand. Kagome grabs her hand and Yuka pulls out a stopwatch.

"Time starts now. Thirty minutes from now, you will leave with Hojo, whether you are ready or not!" Yuka shouts, determined.

"But…How am I supposed to be ready in thirty-"

"Twenty-nine and fifteen seconds" Yuka interrupts.

"How am I supposed to be ready?" Kagome panics.

"You've got us." Ayumi calls from in front of the TV.

"Thanks you guys" she relaxes a bit.

"GO!" shouts Yuka as Eri pushes Kagome into the bathroom. Quickly stripping her, Kagome is shoved into the tub.

"You've got five minutes"

"Okay!"

[19 minutes left]

Kagome is still in the shower, shampooing her hair. The other girls are threatening to make her wear heels (which she cannot walk in, none the less stand in)

[12 minutes left]

Kagome is dried and is sitting on the bed in a towel while Ayumi picks out her clothes. Yuka is combing through her hair, and Eri is painting her nails.

[4 minutes left]

All Kagome's makeup is done, and she is dressed in a white tank top with a sakura blossom skirt and sandals. Her nails are painted pink, and her makeup compliments her features. Her hair is curled at the ends, and it hangs down her back.

"Phew…we're done." Yuka sighs as she falls onto the bed.

"Told ya we could do it" Eri smiles.

"Thank you so-" She is interrupted when Ayumi sticks a peppermint in her mouth.

"You're welcome. Now have fun Kagome." Ayumi responds.

"Don't have too much fun" teases Eri.

"Tell us all about it" Yuka reminds her.

The doorbell rings. On the other side of the door, Hojo is fixing his cowlick, which stubbornly will not stay down. He pops another peppermint into his mouth while he waits anxiously. The door opens, and Kagome is on the other side. Looking up at her, he flushes. They stand there in silence until the three girls show up behind Kagome. Kagome is oblivious to this, and the girls are urging Hojo to say something. Words finally make their way to his mouth.

"You look…gorgeous." he smiles.

"T…thank you." she responds, blushing a little.

"Awww" Eri coos.

"Shaddap" Kagome responds quickly, walking away from them. Hojo comes up and walks beside her.

"Is everything okay?" he asks slowly.

"Yeah…this is embarrassing, them cooing and all." she admits. "I'm sorry about them"

"It's okay. I don't mind it." he smiles.

"Er…thanks for asking me out today." She thanks, glad to have a distraction from her InuYasha situation.

"I'm just glad you're feeling better. You always seem to be ill. I do worry about you, Kagome" he comments, flushing a bit.

"Thank you for your concern," she smiles warmly.

"So..um…what movie do you want to see?" he asks.

"Something tragic. Like a tragic love story" she spurts out before thinking. "I…I mean…"

"It's okay. I know just the movie." he responds.

"Do you really?" she questions slowly.

"Yup." he grins at her.

Kagome slows her pace, but just enough so she could think on her own and have Hojo know that she was still following. 'Stop it Kagome' she scolds herself. 'No thinking about InuYasha or anything along those lines! Hojo is worried about you, and because you aren't 'sick' anymore, you should enjoy yourself. Don't be a bad date!' she lectures herself, shaking her head. Quickening her pace, she falls in line with Hojo.

FEUDAL ERA - Tetsusaiga hunters

The trio heads north on Kirara, scoping out the skies for any sign of the devious Saimyosho.

"Why does Naraku want Tetsusaiga?" Shippo inquires.

"Power…to beat InuYasha with his own weapon…to draw in Sesshomaru…who knows?" Sango lists, scanning the treetops for the pesky insects.

"Whatever the reason, we have to get it back, or it's our heads." he gulps, rubbing his neck.

"But do you really think InuYasha will bring back Kagome? I mean…If he doesn't come back, well…" Shippo ponders aloud.

"All I know is that Kagome will come back on her own whim if she decided to. I don't think anything will make her less angry at InuYasha, and knowing that brute, the word 'sorry' is foreign to him." she huffs.

"Hey look! It's Rin!" Shippo suddenly shouted without thinking. Waving wildly to her, he sees her wave back.

"Shippo! That's not such a good idea!" Miroku warns.

"Why not? She's my friend." he counters.

"Unless you want Sesshomaru following us, then you'd better hold on" Sango says as she speeds away.

"Yeah…I guess so. But next time, we stop, okay?" he asks.

"Only if the conditions are viable" Sango answers as they head towards a village with smoke surrounding it.

RIN

Sitting in a field of flowers, she sings quietly to herself about the flowers and Sesshomaru. Looking up at the clouds, she sees a familiar cat-like figure. The kitsune waves to her.

"Shippo!" she shouts happily as she waves like crazy.

As they fly away, she smiles to herself as Jaken runs towards her.

"Did you see something girl?" he asks, annoyed by the sudden outburst waking him up.

"No…just a friend" she smiles.

"A friend? Whatever, just stay quieter. I am in charge of looking after you until Lord Sesshomaru comes back"

"Why did he leave again?" she asks, feeling a bit lonely.

"How many times do I have to tell you? To track down Naraku, who probably has the Tetsusaiga. The sword was left by InuYasha and it 'called' to him. And Naraku has always wanted it. So even if he doesn't have it, our Lord still has a score to settle with Naraku." he grimaces.

"So he's going to fight with Naraku?" she questions, a bit worried about her Lord.

"Isn't that what I just said mortal?" Jaken growls, leaning against a tree.

_'Please be okay' _Rin closes her eyes and wishes.

* * *

Author) There! That's a bit of lead-on to an awesome twist in the plots. Please review, and I will promise on my (many) stacks of manga that I will post the next chapter soon. Please don't lose faith in this author. Review help me go on. Thank you. ^_^


End file.
